Nomadic Childe
by SilverBlueMoon13
Summary: "I want… To come with you. I want… To see the world… Your world. I want… To have a home… Not a place… But a person… That calls me by a name… That is spoken fondly… You… as my family… As my Home." Dumbledore never thought that Harry would ever leave Private Drive. He also never thought an immortal, nomadic elemental would adopt and rename him either. Intelligent and Powerful Harry
1. Prologue - The Meeting of Two

It was a clear, cold night in November. Everyone was in their warm beds, sleeping the night away, happy with their lives. Except for one.

A small boy, no older than four years old, was sitting on the swingset in an abandoned park in Little Whinging, Surrey. His medium length, dark red-black hair hid his face from view, but you could see the tears falling into his lap as he tightened his grip on the swing. The small boy, much smaller than others his age, was wearing clothes much too big for him and wasn't protecting him from the cold night. He was shaking from the cold and silent sobs, as he had been taught to be as quiet as possible.

The child never noticed the young man that was staring at him through the metal fence, wondering what to do. The gate was locked, and yet the child was inside of the park. And the young man absentmindedly wondered how the child got into the park.

The young man did not look much better off than the child. But he seemed to be more happy about it. He wore old, worn clothes that looked like they haven't been washed in weeks, which was probably true. His long, black, darker than night, hair tied in a high-ponytail that reached the small of his back with his bangs hiding the left side of his face and most of the right. His icy blue eyes spoke of cool intelligence, cold experience, calm understanding, soft concern, and warm kindness as he stared at the pitiful child.

He looked up to the top of the night sky, as if asking why. He sighed, looking down toward the sidewalk as he did. He took off a faded purple backpack and picked up a gruff, black duffel bag, pushing both through the iron barred gate. He turned around and started walking a couple feet away from the gate.

The small child looked up when he heard the footsteps, barely catching a glimpse of an adult figure walking away from the gate and into the shadows. He looked to the foot of the gate to see the two bags that the young man had left. The boy stood up in confusion, before hearing the sound of running footsteps. He looked beyond the gate to see the figure running towards the gate, and started to panic as it looked like they were going to run head first into it. But watched in shock as the figure jumped over the fence like they do in the Olympics, and he still stood there, shocked out of his mind, as the figure flipped himself around to land on his feet in a crouch.

The young adult stood up with a smile, happy he was able to jump the gate. He looked up to see that he was being watched, and smiled kindly to the small boy. He walk over to his bags and picked them up, aware of the tiny being that was watching his every move.

The child was confused by this adult. No one had ever smiled that kindly at him before, especially an adult male. Sure there was that old lady that lived next door with the cats, Ms. Figg, did but she didn't count since she and her cats were creepy. She always had that look of pity and finely concealed fury, and he didn't know where it was directed. But this man looked at him in concern and kindness, not with pity or sadness. The child was curious, why did this man jump the gate and look at him with kindness? The child was used to seeing concern, but not kindness. The young boy was pulled out of his thoughts as the young man moved toward the swings at a slow pace, and he tensed when the young man was halfway to him and the adult stopped walking to stare at him in sadness and understanding. Those emotions confused the boy further.

The young man stared at the young boy, who was tense in front of him. He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous nature, looking to the side as he contemplated what to do next. He slowly slide his bags off of his arms and they landed next to him. The older male sighed and fell to the ground bonelessly, landing on his back with his eyes closed. His eyes opened to stare at the night sky above them. He was taking the same approach to this kid as he would a scared and wounded animal, and he sighed silently at the disheartening thought. And now he just had to wait and see what the child did, and he closed his icy-blue eyes to do just that.

The boy jumped slightly when the male adult fell to the ground limply. And the young child just stared at him with wide, otherworldly green eyes and was dumbfounded, he couldn't believe what this weird adult had done. First he had jumped the gate, then he had smiled at him with kindness, then started to walk toward him, then stopped when the boy had tensed and smile again with sadness, and finally, just collapsed to the ground like a rag doll! This was just plain confusing to the child.

No one had ever really cared about how he felt before. And here is this weird stranger that seemed to react to his emotions with care and caution. The child was very curious, but naturally very cautious as well. In the end though, curiosity won out and he started to inch his way toward the young man. As he got closer, he noticed that the man's eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping. The child cocked his head to the side as he stared at the man, wondering why he had his eyes closed. The blew, blowing dust and sand up while playing with the two humans' hair. The boy stared at the man's hair as he noticed just how long it was.

'So long. And so black, like the night sky.' He thought, as he unconsciously grabbed at the onyx hair.

The young man's eyes snapped open as he felt a painful tug on his scalp. He watched as the young boy froze as he held some of the man's hair in his fist, with a look on his face like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The man blinked at the child while switching his gaze between the child's fist full of his hair and his face. He lifted an eyebrow at the small child, as a playful smirk played on his lips.

"So," the young man said, drawing out the 'o', "do you like my hair?" He said in with a smirk, and his eyes filled to the brim with amusement and laughter. The small child flushed at the question, knowing that he had been caught, and let go of the soft and silky hair. The young man's smirk turned into a gentle smile. He started to slowly stand up, watching the young child out of the corner of his eye.

The boy watched as the stranger started to stand, if not very slowly. The child knew the stranger was watching him, so he stayed still and silent. That was one of the rules that his uncle had taught him; to stay silent unless spoken to. So he watched as the man stood up fully, stretching his five foot nine frame before walking toward the southeast corner of the park, out of view from the street. The boy's head tilted to the side in curiosity, wondering what the young man was doing. So the child stood up and began to follow the stranger, if not at a safe distance from him.

He smirked when he heard the child begin to follow him to the corner of the park. He chuckled mentally at the child's curiosity and recklessness, reminding the young man of himself a little too much. To the point that it scared him. The teen-man knew from his past that children that acted and looked like the child that was following him were deprived of the key ingredients that called for a healthy childhood. This worried him, very much so, since he knew that there were many different paths that this child could be pushed into taking if this continued. And very few of them ended with the child growing up happy. And most of them ended with the child dead before he reaches twenty.

As the young man stops at a tree near the corner he sets down his bags, bringing his faded purple backpack in front of him and unzipping it. The child watched from behind him, and started to try to move around him to see what he was doing. But whenever he almost got a glimpse of what he was doing, the man stood up and moved so that his back was to the child. His cheeks puffed up in irritation, that was the fifth time that the stranger made him avoid seeing what he was doing and the child had caught the a smirk playing on the man's lips more than once. He sat down cross legged with a huff, pouting at being played with.

After a few minutes of the man shuffling around while the child pouting and glaring at the ground, the young man turned around to face the upset child. A laugh bubbled out of his mouth before he could stop it as he took in the sight of the pouting figure before him. He had successfully gained the attention of the agitated youth in front of him, who shot a glare (read; pout) at him before returning it to the ground, much to the amusement of the young man. Chuckling as he walked over to the child, he squatted down to his level while making sure to keep eye contact with him.

The young adult smiled gently at the child, much to the boy's confusion. "Do you want to join me for dinner? You'll have to help me collect the wood for the fire though." He said, gesturing behind him to a small circle of stones that he had set up with some cans and other things that the child didn't recognize. Which was unusual for him, seeing as he did most of the cooking and cleaning back at his relative's house. There was a small circle of stones around a small hole in the ground, all of them looking slightly burnt or ashy, with a small metal stand or round table inside of the circle with the four legs being held down by the rocks. Some small plastic cups without handles that looked more like bowls that cups, but were clearly bowls, and some kind of metal utensils that looked like the hybrid of a fork and a spoon with stained wooden handles. The cans didn't have labels, but they looks like regular old soup cans with some small dents in them here or there. What looked to be two thermoses, one black and one brown, that were tall and narrow with the built-in cups on the top next to some small rusted-metal tins in all shapes and sizes. The child tilted his head as he tried to fit the objects with names.

The young man watched as the child inspected his supplies from afar, amused by the concentrated look on the child's face. He started to stand up slowly, startling the child. They held each other's gazes as the man slowly stood up. The effeminate man smirked a bit and the child blinked in response.

"Well?" He asked with an amused tone of voice. "Are you going to help me?" And then moved away to start searching for sticks and twigs, not once looking back for a response.

The child blinked at the question, watching as the weird man started to collect the small, broken branches. The child watched as the man moved like a cat, fluid and quiet yet predatory and with reason. The child watched as the cat-man picked up the small branches with care and gentleness that the child had only ever seen mothers use on their babies. The child remembered that the gentle-man had spoken to him kindly and softly, not with the hate and coldness that the child was used to. The child could still _feel_ him, just like the child could _feel_ everything else, and the kind-man _felt_ … chilled yet warm, kind yet cautious, happy yet solemn.

The child… _liked_ this kind-man, he realised. The child looked at his scarred and burned and _small_ hands, and then looked to the kind-man that was still collecting small branches, now humming a merry and light tune. The child then realised… that he _wanted_ that kindness. Oh, how he wanted it then. So the child looked at the back of the kind-man and then nodded to himself in a determined way.

The young man's lips turned upwards slightly when he heard a rustling from the direction that the child had been, and just continued on his way. By the time that the man decided that he had a good start and was heading back towards his camp, the small child had already gather more sticks and twigs than the man had. This caused a slight smile to appear on the man's face, for he saw the delighted look that appeared on the child's face when he noticed that he had collected more small branches than the kind-man.

The child watched as the kind-man started the fire in the ring of stones and set up the things that when put together looked like a mini-grill, making sure to memorise what the kind-man did for when he had to do it himself. The man saw this, but only smiled at the child and continued his work.

The child watched as the kind-man opened cans with knifes and opened tins that had spices and herbs in them, watched as he mixed them in the pot and a kettle to make soup and herbal tea. The child listened as the man explain what he was doing, why he was doing, what he was putting in what and when and why and what to do next. The child observed and listened and memorised it all. Because the child wanted to be able to do this too. The man noticed, but continued to do as he was doing, knowing that the child needed to know these things to survive.

The child watched as the kind-man set up what he called a "hammock" and "tarp" as the soup and tea cooked and boiled, explaining how and why and what as he went about setting it up. And the child _listened_ and _memorised_. And the kind-man noticed, and continued as if he hadn't.

The child listened and memorised as the man told stories of the world and of his travels as they ate and drank, memorising every word and every emotion that he kind-man spoke and expressed. The man noticed, but continued anyways, he was having fun after all.

The child helped and listened and obeyed as the man cleaned his camp and fire, instructing the child in how to do this the safest ways and why they were the safest ways. The man watched as the child obeyed him easily, looking sad and thoughtful at the same time.

The man felt a hand touch his as he moved to his hammock, looking down to see the child looking at his shelter in longing. The man smiled and gripping the child's hand, causing the child to look up at him longingly and questioningly. The man only smiled and asked; "Do you want to share my shelter with me?" The child's eyes brightened and he nodded enthusiastically, pulling the man towards his own shelter while the man himself laughed in surprise.

The child watched as the kind-man slept as the child lay on his chest, watching the soft breaths puffed out of his mouth as white fog. And the child thought.

It was morning and the sun was just barely seen over the walls that contained the park, the two ravens had already used the last of their twigs and sticks to make their breakfast, they had already cleaned up the camp and folded the shelter away into one of the kind-man's many bags. The child was happy to have helped the kind-man, for the kind-man had been very kind to him. And the effeminate man had been glad to have taught the child some of what he knew so that he could survive.

The child watched as the kind-man gathered his bags, and felt a strange fluttering in his chest. The child remembered what he had been thinking about the night before, as he had basked in the kind-man's warmth and _light_ and he could _feel_. The child looked at his hands, then looked at the man. His small, scarred fist clenched painfully, and the child nodded determinedly.

The man stopped as he felt something pulling on his duffle bag that he had hanging at his side. He blinked and looked down, seeing the child that he had grown fond of looking at him determinedly and raised an eyebrow at him.

The child didn't not loosen his grip as he spoke to the man for the first time. "My…"

The man's eyes widened, as he had not expected the child to speak to him at all, but he kneeled down before him so that he could listen more carefully.

The child tried to speak again, having lost some of his confidence when the kind-man seemed surprised, but gained it back when the kind-man had come to eye level with him.

"My… My name is… Harry."

The child spoken in a soft voice, a voice meant for music and poetry. And the man knew then what the child wanted, for he could now see it in his green, green eyes that the man had only ever seen in the Northern Lights. He could now see and he knew that he would give it to the child, for he wanted it as well.

"I am called Korvo, _malmulta lumo_."

The child looked confused at what the man had said so he decided to elaborate.

"Korvo is my second coming of age name as my twentieth spring is after this winter, the people of my tribe had a naming ceremony when a child of the tribe came into their seventh, fourteenth, and twenty first spring. _Korvo_ means "Raven" in your English, and _malmulta lumo_ means "little light"."

The child looked fascinated by the idea of naming ceremony every seven years and happy to know the Korvo's name, but looked confused at why the kind-man had called him "little light".

The man chuckled warmly, and the child found that he liked the sound and _feel_ of it.

"I called you _malmulta lumo_ because it one, means "little light" in my native language, and two, your eyes are a color that I have only ever seen _en la Vivo Lumoj_ , or the Northern Lights as it is more commonly called."

The child looked thoughtful, before nodding and tugging on the bag that was still grasped between the two ravenettes, the older with a blue tint and the younger with a red tint. Korvo looked at the child fondly, raising an eyebrow as the child refused to speak. The child- Harry- _malmulta lumo_ \- Lumo blushed as he knew that the kind-man could read (or perhaps wouldn't) read his mind to see what he wanted, so Lumo now had to speak.

The man watched expectantly as the child mulled over the words to use, before the child nodded to himself and spoken with conviction, pleading, and determination.

"I want… To come with you. I want… To see the world… Your world. I want… To have a home… Not a place… But a person… That calls me by a name… That is spoken fondly… You… as my family… As my Home."

The child looked at the stunned man that he wanted as his Home. The animal house was not his home, it hurt to be there and he didn't want to go back to the cold when there was so much _warmth_ in this man. The man was stunned and shocked that the child would trust him so when they hadn't even known each other for a full _day_ yet, and the child wanted him to become his _Hejmo_ …

"I… Well…" Korvo tried to say something, but couldn't really get any words out. He looked into the child's- Lumo's eyes and saw conviction and pleading. Lumo wanted a _Hejmo_ so badly, and he _knew_ that Korvo was a good person, _knew_ that he would take care of and teach Lumo until he could make it on his own until he had made it till his _Plimulto_ …

"Lumo…" The child looked the man in the eye and saw fondness, affection, kindness, understanding, _acceptance_ , and _warmth_.

"I will be your _Hejmo_." Korvo said in a warm voice. "I will be your Home."

And Lumo, formally Harry, smiled.

Many, many miles away, many shiny objects exploded in the office of a meddling old man. But the old man was away on business when this happened, so he never noticed till it was too late for him "fix" it. But the phoenix knew, but never told. Only watched as the plans of the bad-white-man began to unravel, and sang a joyful song.

(I don't like putting Author Notes that at the beginning my stories. I just don't. Don't ask. -_-

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom. I never have, and never will.

Pairing is up for voting, so vote away.

Shadow's Child is not a back story for Korvo, that you to Crazydawg19 for making me see the parallels between the stories. You will be seeing a lot of parallels between my stories, but unless I say so, they are in no way connected.)


	2. Chapter 1 - Summoned

Hello, I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I had writers block and high school to deal with, plus some family issues, so... yeah. Too much sh*t was happening and too little time.

Anyway, yeah I changed the title and now have accounts on Archive of Our Own and Wattpad (ShadowedLens07 and ShadowedVixen21, respectively) where you can also read me stories. I'm going to try to keep everything the same and updated with each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom, no matter how little of Danny Phantom there is in this fic...

* * *

The Northern Lights. The Aurora borealis. The Aurora australis. _La Vivo Lumoj_.

The young teen stared up at the lights, the lights that his _Hejmo_ had named him after. He watched as the majestic green flew and weaved through the air and sky, and wondered how Korvo could have ever said that his eyes were the same color as the Life Lights. The _Lumoj_ was much too beautiful to be compared to anything that could be found on a human mortal.

"Lumo!" A soft and velvety, yet loud and commanding voice his (chosen) name from the below him, drawing him out from his thoughts.

The raven haired teen, now known as Lumo, turned around at the sound of his _majstro_ and guardian's voice. He felt a singing warmth at the sight of Raven, Korvo, looking up at him from the Canadian forest edge near the bottom of the snow mound that Lumo stood atop of.

The green eyed raven smiled at the older raven and looked into the ice blue eyes of his mentor, only to see amusement and fondness directed towards him. He still remembered a time where people would only ever look at him with contempt and malicious intent, in anger and disgust, and knew that he would forever be grateful towards the _senmorta_ for allowing him to follow him. Korvo had been the first to ever show him kindness and compassion with no strings attached. The only one to ever teach him something without expecting Lumo to fail or to use that knowledge to pay him back for something.

'Not like th-' Lumo shook his head minutely as that thought started to form. He refused to think about those… _Animals._ Korvo had saved him from that _infero_ , and while he had conquered the memory, it was still painful to remember.

The green eyed youth then grinned impishly at his _majstro_ , and _leaped_.

Korvo could only shake his head in amusement at his _studento_ latest attempt at scaring him, the youth should really know by now that there is very little that scares him these days. 'Well,' he thought in exasperation, watching as his student landed just a few meters from him, 'at least he is is enjoying himself. I was worried that he wouldn't be able to this year.' Sapphire eyes turned toward the night sky, searching the stars.

The wanderer had always been able to read the stars for information and knowledge, it was a gift and a curse because the stars are fickle, and rarely ever stay the same. It was so hard to tell if they were just making up stories or giving a true warning. But he had been reading the same prediction for the past week and a half and it was only getting clearer and easier to read over time. Tonight was the even more clear, and he could only beg the _ĉielaj_ that his Lumo would live to see his first century.

The older ravenette watched his loyal _studento_ land a few feet in front of him, perfectly on his feet like a cat. He saw the impish grin on the young raven's face and tried with all of his might to believe that today would be a good day. But he knew that the stars were never wrong.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Scottish Highlands, stood a castle. A castle filled with the joyous excited activity of the students that called it home, waiting impatiently for the night's event. They had spent the day watching their fellow students put their names into the Goblet of Fire, the magical artifact that would choose the champions for the TriWizard Tournament, and were now waiting for the feast to end so that they could here who had been chosen to represent their respective schools.

The teachers were anxious. They knew the true dangers better than the students. Knew that any or all of the students that are chosen could die at any moment, it didn't matter if it was during a challenge or not, any of the champions could die at any given moment. Well, most of the teachers anyway.

Albus Dumbledore was waiting for the Goblet to signal that it was finished choosing the champions, watching the students with twinkling eyes that belied his true nature to the students. He could care less who was picked for the Tournament. To him, he just wanted a new weapon, since the Potter brat had runaway from his relatives, he had needed to rethink his plans. Everything had gotten out of hand after he lost the brat; the Philosopher's Stone had been stolen, the youngest Weasley was dead, Sirius Black had been found innocent, he had lost his position as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump after it was found out that he had been the one to cast the Fidelius charm for the Potters and that he had left the Potter brat with abusive muggles and that said brat had run away. The only reason that he was still the Headmaster of Hogwarts was because he had been able to play up his act as the overworked grandfatherly figure and plead ignorance on what the brat had been going through. Of course, if he had been given Veritaserum everyone would know that that was a complete and utter lie, seeing as he had been paying the Dursleys to abuse them. It was just as well that some of the Death Eaters that were able to escape prosecution had killed them along with the Squib he had hired to report to him, that way the truth would never be found out.

Dumbledore's thoughts were cut off as the last of the students entered the Great Hall to take their seats. His twinkling blue eyes watches his subj- Ahem. _Students_ took their seats and when he saw that they were all seated and the majority of the young eyes were on him, he began his speech about the fame and glory the victor of the Triwizard Tournament would gain. He could see that the students were completely ensnared by their own greed for the prize, and could only think that he had raised good little soldiers for the next war he would win.

He ended his speech with perfect timing, cause just as he stopped talking, the Cup was ready to start spitting out names. The first name that came out was for the Durmstrang Champion; Viktor Krum, the youngest professional seeker in the world. The second was for the Beauxbatons Champion; Fleur Delacour, a young quarter veela and daughter of the French Minister. And the last, the Hogwarts Champion; Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker and seventh year Perfect.

Dumbledore eye twinkled at them as they each passed him to go to the side room. He knew that anyone of them could become his new weapon to replace the Potter brat, he just needed to play his cards right and-

There was a sudden commotion when the Goblet of Fire suddenly relight itself. Dumbledore turned towards it quickly, watching as an… entity of some kind formed from the flames. (He paid no mind to the fact that those that had been in the side room had come out to see what was going on and had begun and put up shields between the entity and the others in the Great Hall.) The entity had a form similar to that of the ghosts of Hogwarts; a spectral tail instead of legs that connected to the Goblet through a thin stream of… _gold_ fire, which comprised it's entire humanoid body. It seemed to turn it's… "head" as if looking for something as it stay hovering above the Goblet. The fire like entity seemed to get annoyed when it didn't find what it what looking for, starting to travel away from the Goblet to physically search whatever-it-is out.

Dumbledore was too busy watching the golden entity and keeping it within his sights to notice that a small Ravenclaw third year had stood up and was walking towards the sentiment fire. Not until he heard a soft commotion from some of the Gryffindor Weasleys as the petite blonde moved through the shields that stopped the redheads in their tracks with no resistance and walked up to the fire with on hesitance at all. The old man could only watch in dumbfounded silence as the young girl bowed (bowed!) to the being as it turned towards her and- and bowed back!

The whole Hall was plunged into silence as the girl and being conversed quietly. Or at least they assumed that they were conversing as they could see the girl's mouth moving and responding to the fiery entity, but they couldn't see any mouth on the being so it was uncertain whether or not they truly were conversing.

Everyone shifted uneasily as the golden entity seemed to get more and more agitated at what they were talking about, and the Ravenclaw seemed to be getting displeased as well! This could not end up well…

* * *

Somewhere in the Black Forest of Germany, there stands a man looking up at the full moon. He was a giant of a man, standing at six foot ten, and completely covered in a brown bear skin that hangs off of his form like a cloak. The moon light shown on the gigantic broadsword strapped on his back, making the black opal on the hilt twinkle and the exposed steel blade shine.

The man wondered where his _Havran_ and the _Dieťa_ are, if they are looking up at the same _luna_ as he was, whether or not they were in trouble… Well, if they were, the man sure hoped that they needed his help so that he could save the day and finally win over the _láska jeho havranu_. Though he knew, in that deep, dark part of his mind that his _Havran_ would never need his help and that he must prove himself another way.

" _Tsk_ …" _Sigh_ …

He lifted his head to the sky and wished, for not the first time and probably not the last, that he was with his _krásny Havran_ …

The man- no, _being_ felt the air shift behind him. Focusing, he noticed that there was a massive amount of power- no, _Čary_ was forming behind him.

"Hmm… How interesting…"

* * *

As Lumo strode up to his _majstro_ and father figure, he noticed that Korvo was watching the stars again with a discontented stare. Lumo knew about Korvo's ability to "read" the stars like a seer reads tarot cards, and had witnessed him watching the stars with growing distress over the last month. It was concerning and frustrating for the young teen, and he only wishing that he could read the stars himself, so that he could know what was upsetting his _hemjo_ , so that he could make it better.

He felt his _studento_ wrap his arms around him as he continued to watch the stars above, taking in the warmth that seeped through into his bones. His Lumo was always so very warm… He sighed as the stars grew brighter, though Lumo wouldn't have noticed.

"Lumo…"

Green eyes brightened and looked into the sapphires of his _majstro_ and _patro_.

" _Jes_?" Korvo could only smile at the sound of the Esperanto version for 'yes'. He loved it when his _studento_ used his native language…

He sighed again as he felt a tug on his _animo_ , and knew that what the stars had foretold has come to pass. He knew what will happen in the next few moments, and knew that he had to give his Lumo, his _studento_ , his _filo_ , a choice before it was too late…

"Lumo listen to me," Lumo flinched slightly at the serious and distressed tone that his _patro_ used, and knew that he had to listen very carefully. He couldn't remember the last time that Korvo had used that tone… "The _magiaj uzantoj_ of Britannia have done something stupid and have reinstated something that was done away with after the death toll became much too high. What many have forgotten, is that the _favorita kaj benita_ are supposed to represent for the _Ĉielaj_ , and that we are summoned as soon as the _ĉampionoj_ are chosen if we are not present. This has happened many times before, and is about to happen again. However, it was also forgotten as to what happens when the _venkinto_ is decided…"

The green eyed youth was extremely concerned now. He did not like where this was going, especially when his _hemjo_ said he was going to be summoned! Summoned! Of all the barbaric… But there was nothing that he could do about that right now… "What do you mean? What happens?"

Korvo only shook his head. "No, that's not important right now. What is important is that you have a choice to make, Lumo."

Lumo was slightly annoyed that his questions weren't answered, but had slightly expected it. "Okay, what are my options?"

The _senmorta_ sighed again, now feeling the _magio_ gather around them in a whirlpool of energy and power. "You have about half a minute to choose between being summoned with me and with the potential of becoming an _senmorta_ yourself, or staying here and retraining your mortality."

The youth could only gape at his _patro_ for a moment as his words processed through his mind. Then he could only smirk and squeeze the foolish _senmorta_ , making him squeal. Lumo loved that fact that he was only half a foot shorter than Korvo, it made it so much easier to tease him.

"Oh course I'm coming with you, you _sulta_. Can't have you picking up more _ĉenoj_ now can we?" The playful teen said with a smirk as his _patro_ huffed at him.

Korvo could only thank _La Patro_ that his Malmulta Lumo wanted to stay with him, as the _magio_ condensed and imploded around them, taking the adopted family to where they were being summoned.

* * *

*A few moments before…*

The inhabitants and guests of Hogwarts could only watch as the platinum blonde haired Ravenclaw stepped away from the entity made up of golden fire with a displeased air. As she walked back to the shields, she shot glares at those that had been incharge of the Tournament, causing them to shiver at the icy eyes shooting daggers at them. Just as she crossed the barriers (with no resistance! How?...), the fiery being began to fly in a vertical circle above the Goblet of fire.

Again, they could only watch as the entity began to move faster and faster, until a wave of power shot out at everyone. It knock almost everyone off their feet, even sending some back a few feet into others. The only only ones that were left standing was the blonde Ravenclaw from before, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Olympe Maxime, Bartimous Couch, Alastor Moody, Cedric Diggory, the Weasley Twins (who were now right behind the petite Ravenclaw), and a handful of others. When the looked back to where the explosion had come from, they couldn't believe their eyes.

The first to draw their eyes was a giant of a man, though obviously still human in figure even if the bear skin that he wore said otherwise even if one could see the cleanly shaven lower half of the man's face underneath the bear's head that rested as a hood upon the head of the man. There was silver clasp that held the brown bear skin around the man's shoulders, but it was too far away for anyone to get a good look at it. Through the shadows of the makeshift cloak, one could see the dragon skin pants that covered muscular legs and boots of the same material covering his feet. The man could be seven foot easily, and with that gigantic sword on his back, it was easy to be intimidated by him.

The second figure to call their attention was another man, but this one was very different than the first. This man could be seen clearly as he wore no cloak, and all could clearly make out the man's knee length midnight black braided hair and effeminate features, crystal blue eyes and rosy pink lips that contrasted greatly with his pale skin. He wore a black dragonhide gothic jack that reached his ankles, and was open to show a dark blue turtleneck, black jeans, and knee high black dragonhide boots. There was also a necklace that laid across his chest, a silver chain with a blue cat's eye stone inlaid into a white (birch) wood spiral. But what caught the eyes of those that were observate or battle hardened was the dual sheaths on both of his thighs. They couldn't see what they held, but they knew that this man was also as dangerous as the first.

The Hall's eyes were soon drawn to another figure when they stepped in front of the effeminate raven, though only a few saw the significance of the Avada Kedavra eyes and wind swept shoulder length hair black hair. Like the raven from before, this young man wore a long sleeve black turtleneck with a dragonhide piece wrapped around his neck and upper left shoulder with straps going across his chest underneath an ankle length black dragonhide cloak. The youth had dual short swords drawn and pointed at the inhabitants, green opals glowing with power on the hilts as he took a protective stance before the other effeminate male.

Many just stared as the golden entity once again moved towards the two shorter males and hugged the effeminate one. There was a moment of silence as then young teen turned around to stare at the scene the two were making, the obviously older male smiling and patting the entity on the head (HOW?! IT'S MADE OF FIRE, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!), before sighing and sheathing his weapons with an exasperated air. The giant male chuckled a bit, though the occupants were unsure of what he found so amusing… Then it caught up to everyone just what had happened, and then chaos filled the room.

* * *

Here is the link to find the leather shoulder thing that Lumo is wearing (www. darkincloset steampunk/ 1948-punk-rave-black- mechanical-steampunk-armor-short -jacket-for-men .html ) and here is the link to find the jacket that Korvo is wearing (www. darkincloset men/ 402-punk-rave-black- leather-gothic-long-jacket- for-men. html ). Just remove the spaces.

So, like it, love it, hate it. Tell me if you think I did something wrong and I'll keep it in mind. Comment or Favorite or Follow at your fancy, and Flamers Beware... I have cookies.


	3. Translations - Not a Chapter

Now someone asked for the translations of Esperanto, so I just decided to give all of you my cheat sheet for words and phrases that I'm probably going to use for all of you to use as a reference, I'll and to this as time goes on and I might add another language or two. Just a warning though, some of you might pick up on some spoilers inside of his document, so I would be careful.

I get all of my translations from Google Translate, so if you don't want to risk spoilers, go there please.

 **Names and _Titles_ (Esperanto)**

Lumo = Light (Harry)

Malmulta Lumo = Little Light (Korvo's first name for Harry(age 7))

Kora Faro = Raven Comet (Harry's second name(age 14))

Libera Pasero = Free Sparrow (Lumo's third and adulthood name(age 21))

Korvo = Raven (Danny)

 _Senmorta Esti pri Vojaĝoj kaj Scio = Immortal Being of Travel and Knowledge_

 _Majstro de la Forĵetitaj kaj Forpelitaj = Teacher of the Abandoned and Forsaken_

 _Gardisto de Sekretoj kaj Forgesita Scio = Keeper of Secrets and Forgotten Knowledge_

 _Bonvenita kaj Benita de Patro Tempo = Favored and Blessed by Father Time_

Malgranda Korvo = Little raven (First name)

Verdaj Morto = Green death (Second name)

Nomada Korako = Nomadic Raven (Third and current name)

Kaoso = Chaos (Nicholai Vaughn Nikolić) (OC)

 _Senmorta Esti de Malordo kaj Survivado = Immortal Being of Disorder and Survival_

 _Ĉefo de Emociaj kaj Tragikaj Katastrofoj = Bringer of Emotional and Tragic Disasters_

 _Benita kaj Favorata de Patrina Vivo = Blessed and Favored by Mother Life_

Patro Tempo = Father Time

La Dio de Tempo kaj Profetu = The God of Time and Prophesy

 _Pingilo de Aĝo kaj Sezonoj = Bringer of Age and Seasons_

 _Juĝisto de la Fata = Judge of the Fated_

Sinjorino Magio = Lady Magic

Diino de Magio kaj Emocio = Goddess of Magic and Emotion

 _Patronato de Kreemo kaj Longeviteco = Patron of Creativity and Longevity_

 _Juĝisto de la Menso = Judge of the Mind_

Patrino Vivo = Mother Life

Diino de Naturo kaj Wilderness = Goddess of Nature and Wilderness

 _Patronato de Libera Volo kaj Platona Amo = Patron of Free Will and Platonic Love_

 _Juĝisto de la Libera = Judge of the Free_

Sinjoro Morto = Lord Death

Dio de Morto kaj Festo = God of Death and Celebration

 _Kolektanto de Animoj = Collector of Souls_

 _Pingulino de Tragedio kaj Malvarma = Bringer of Tragedy and Cold_

 _Juĝisto de la Inda = Judge of the Worthy_

 **Esperanto** (language of the _dead_ /immortal) (lingvo de _la mortintoj_ ) (lingvo de malmoralaj)

Hemjo = Home

Vivo Lumoj = Life Lights, The Northern Lights

Magio = Magic

Magiisto = Magician, Mage

Magiaj = Magical

Magian Bastonon (de Uzanto(j)) = Magic Wand (User(s))

Elementaj = Elemental

Senmorta = Immortal

Senmorteco = Immortality

Milito = War

Ĉielaj = Celestials, Heavenly

Mortinta = Dead

Favore = Favored

Felicxa = Blessed

Gardisto = Keeper

Majstro = Teacher

Studento(j) = Student(s)

Infano(j) = Child(ren)

Militisto = Bringer of War

Bringer = Bringer

Juĝu (Juĝistoj) = Judge (Judges)

Reprezentanto(j) = Representative(s)

Ĉampiono(j) = Champion(s)

Konkurso (Konkursanto) = Contest (Contestant)

Provo = Test

Infero = Hell

Mordeto = Shit

Bastardo = Bastard

Stulta = Idiot

Fuko = Fuck

Kion vi fartas? = What the fuck?

Sekso = Sex

Knabino = Girl

Knabo = Boy

Ina = Female

Vira = Male

 **Slovak**

Milovať = Love

Súper = Rival

Senior = Senior

Havran = Raven

Dieťa = Child

Čary = Magic, Wizardry, Witchery

Čaro = Charm, Glamor, Spell

Kúzelná palička = Magic wand

Čarovný používateľ = Magic user

Pán smrť = Lord Death

Lady Magic = Lady Magic

Matka života = Mother Life

Otec Čas = Father Time

Luna = Moon

Sudca = Judge

Sudcovia = Judges

Reprezentatívny = Representative

Zástupcovia = Representatives

Majster = Champion

Šampiónov = Champions

Súťaž = Contest

Súťažiaci = Contestant

Test = Test

Bytia = Being

Nesmrteľný = Immortal

Peklo = Hell

Hovno = Shit

Bastard = Bastard

Súložiť = Fuck

Čo to kurva? = What the fuck?

Sex = Sex

Dievča = Girl

Chlapec = Boy

Žena = Female

Muž = Male


	4. Important Notice

_**IMPORTANT UPDATE**_

 **I'm sure that many of you are wondering just what the hell is taking me so long to update my stories, and I'm sorry for the very long wait that all of you have had, but sadly, this is not an update. I'm posting this to inform you all that it will likely be a very long time before I update again.**

 **Over the past year my Grandmother, who has been living with my parents since I was born, has recently pasted away last month after a very long decade of fighting for her life and slowly giving up over the years. It had hurt to watch her go, but she is now in a much better place and no longer in constant pain. Her funeral is now just a week away and I felt that I needed to explain my absence.**

 **Writing Fanfiction and my own original stories was my way with dealing with the grief that had been building up from having to watch my Grandmother go through that while being her main caretaker throughout my highschool career and the stress of just putting on a happy and normal face. I would like to thank all of those that have been kind to me and have liked and complemented my stories and encouraged me to write more.**

 **Thank you.**

 **I will be coming back and I will be continuing some of my stories. I just need time to grieve and readjust my way of living. I will probably be revamping and/or revising a handful of my stories at a later time.**


End file.
